United As One
by secretloricnumber9
Summary: This is the sequel to the Fate of Ten, the next book in the lorien Legacies series. If you liked the previous books, you'll like this Fan fiction. The characters and idea is not mine, real Author: Pittacus Lore Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Four**

I couldn't believe it, my one, and only Sarah Hart, is now gone. No. It can't be, there must be a way I can get to her, why can't Marina heal her? I could still heal her, in time, I can, can't I?

I hear Six get on the phone. "I'm sorry Four, I'm sorry I couldn't save her," I hear tears coming from Six, I know it's not her fault. Six has been with me through all of this, I couldn't blame her for this. "I'm so sorry, I-"

I manage to mutter a few words. "It's ok Six, it's not your fault, I should have seen it coming." Sam looks at me, I know he's figured out what's happening, he can clearly see the several tears streaming down my face, it won't be long until I have an emotional break down. I see a tear go down Sam's face, realising that he's actually known Sarah longer then I have.

After an awkward silence, Six speaks. "Four, I know it's not a good time to ask, but, when are you getting here, or where should we meet, I know this is hard, but, we got to keep moving, we have to escape, before they attack us again."

"I understand," I say, trying my best to get out actual words from my mouth. "We need to get back where they are firing, the cities, we need to keep fighting, to find the other humans, that have legacies, to win this war, you'll know where that is right? We were all in Ella's weird telepathic vision thing."

"Ok Four, stay safe," Six says, and she really does care, she really means it. "I mean it."

"I will, you stay safe as well, I can't afford losing you as well," When I finish that, I pretty much regret saying that, I remember Sam and Six. Somewhere deep inside, me, I feel a pang of envy. Not good. Six ends the call, and I shiver. "Ok guys we gotta get going, Walker, lead us to, you know where." Walker nods. I'm still trying to be as confident as I can, the great leader that I usually am. Sam wraps his arm around my shoulder, patting my front, while we slowly head to the small boat. His tears have dried off, but he still looks very down. Daniela, Nine, and Five, don't say anything, not knowing what to say, we've all experienced people we love dying, it part of life, part of war.

We're in the boat, nobody with enough courage to speak. The silence continues, as I stare into the clouds, soon probably going to be filled with Mogadorian warships. All of this thinking let's my mind go a little off Sarah, but it still makes me sad, to even think that we're going to lose. I'm not saying we will, we just might, but if we all get together, everyone with legacies, we have a chance of defeating the Mogs. Half way through the ride, the horrible break down over Sarah starts, I was just reminded of Sarah, and I suddenly feel dozens of tears sliding down my face. Everyone looks at me, not sure what to do, I realise I'm sobbing into my hands louder than I expected to.

That's when Nine finally decides to talk. "Hey dude, you alright, you seem a little upset." Nine doesn't always have the best choice of words, but I'm grateful that he's trying. To answer Nine's question, I starts sobbing louder, and Walker surprisingly hands me a pack of tissues from her bag, was she expecting a mental break down like this? "I guess not," Nine mutters as he turns to look away, trying not to make it even more awkward than it already is.

I've never felt more pain in my life, and I've been through a lot. The sad part is, I can't use my healing legacy to fix this pain, that I'm feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Six**

We head to the place that Four and I agreed on. Marina is still unconscious, so Adam carries her to the ship. Mark carries Sarah along too, he thought Four would like to see her. As for Ella, I tried my best to persuade her to stand up and come with us, but she is still hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. On the end, I had to carry her. She hasn't said nothing yet. There are very few Mogs in the distance, they look scared to come up here, so for now, we're safe.

I look at Sarah, in Mark's arms, he's carrying her delicately, I wonder if Sarah still had some feelings for Mark. No, what am I thinking, Sarah loved Four. I think about how sad Four must be feeling. I think about Sam. I can't let him die, I can't let him be in this much danger, but he's got his legacies, he can keep himself safe. But I heard Four and Sam talking about the girl named Emily back in town, what if Sam still likes, her, what if he's just being with me for now, to lose time. I can't think like that. But what do I really see in Sam, I don't actually know. I want to love Sam, but I'm not feeling it. Is it possible that I still have a crush on, Four? No, I have to force myself not to think that.

"Six, you ok, you seem lost in thought, we're climbing aboard now, just try not to smack your head on the door," Mark joked, he's trying to make a joke when Sarah just died. I can't believe him. But I don't want to be mad at Mark now, he's only trying to make me feel better. With his lame jokes.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking, and I'm not going to hit my head on the door, I'm just very tired, and upset," I say, annoyed, waving my hands around the body that he's carrying. I'm still dragging Ella, so it's hard to walk.

"Right. Sorry," After that it's just more silence. Awkward silence.

We climb aboard, Mark puts Sarah down on a chair gently, Adam doing the same with Marina. I sit next to Marina, putting Ella on the other side of me. I pick up one of Marina's hands, which is almost as cold as an ice cube. There isn't any signs of her waking very soon.

Lexa takes a seat where the ship is controlled, ready to take off. We lift off the ground, Mark and Adam still standing, causing them to stumble, while finding there way into a seat. I find myself closing my eyes, slowly drifting into a soft sleep.

When I wake up, I decide to have a look around our ship. I'm in our ship, Marina, still not awake beside me, Adam and Mark, two seats away from me. I slowly stand up, looking around, I walk over and see Lexa controlling the ship. She glances at me. Says nothing. I'm still looking around. I notice something. I Run back quickly, shaking Marina's arms. She opens her eyes.

"Marina, you're-" I start of, but Marina cuts me off.

"Where the hell are we?" Marina shouts at me. "Oh yeah, and call me Seven."

"We're in our ship, we left the Sanctuary, we left BK behind. We fricken left BK behind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sam**

I feel terrible, about Four losing Sarah. She was his love, I don't know how this feels. I know that Six and I will never have close to a relationship like Four's and Sarah's. I don't think I can handle being with Six. I can't believe I just thought that. I thought I loved Six. I had a crush on her ever since I saw her.

I hear Four's phone ringing. Four reaches into his pocket and manages to answer the call. I couldn't hear clearly, but I could make out what Six was saying on the other end.

"Hey Four, we might have a slight delay…" Six says, an uncertain voice, like she's scared to tell us something. "We might have left something, a, uh, something, behind…"

I see Four sit up. His eyes grow larger and his mouth falls open. "Don't tell me you left, you left Bernie behind didn't you?" Four almost shouts. Six doesn't answer. "Didn't you?" Four clearly shouts very loudly into the phone. Everyone is staring at Four.

"Four, I-" Six starts off, but Four is too angry to even listen to her. I know he's already lost Sarah, he can't lose anyone else. Not in the same exact day espescially.

"Six, what the actual fudge were you thinking?" Four now shouts in an almost sob.

"Four, I promise we'll find him, we'll get him back to you safely," Six doesn't seem too confident about what she just said. "Try contacting him, to try and find out where he is Four, you can help like this."

"Ok give me a second," Four says, a tiny bit more calmly. Four goes silent, probably trying to reach out to BK. He's staring into nothingness as he puts his face into his hands. After a moment, I hear him sob, a very quiet sob.

"Nothing," He says, both to me and Six.

"I'm so sorry Four, we will try our absolute best to find him, ok? Just keep trying to contact him, I promise we'll find him," Six assures Four, but Four doesn't seem to be convinced. This is going to be hard for all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Four**

I feel really mad at Six, but I can't stay mad at her, she's my friend, a really good friend, and I know I can't blame her for what happened. My face still feels very wet, of my tears.

"Hey, Four," Nine starts off.

"Yeah?" I say weakly.

"You know those humans that like, developed legacies and all that crap, we never really actually told them we're meeting them, where ever we're meeting them right now. We said something about stonehenge, but I don't remember, could you like somehow, talk to Legacy, or maybe Ella, I don't know…" Nine says.

"Oh shiz, Nine you're right, we got to somehow do that thing that Ella did to all of us," I say, realising that nine is actually really smart.

"Um, I think you have to be like, unconscious or something, to actually do that…" Daniela said, but as she said that, I heard something in my head, and I'm sure everyone else was hearing it too, because they stopped talking and fell silent.

 _I can help you with that children. But I must show you something first, it's very short._ I realise that the Entity, or Legacy, speaks. I see Five fall first, then Daniela, then very shortly after Daniela, Nine, then Sam, and I am last, I feel my eyes closing, the Entity taking our minds to a place elsewhere.

The Entity brings us to spectate another moment from the past. I see Malcolm, at his door, opening the door for Pittacus. They talk about who he is, everything about that. Malcolm agrees to try and help. He's brave.

"Two last things you need to know, the little girl named Ella, is guarde. She is number ten, doubt about that. She must know that. The last thing is, there is one, from the garde, that has my powers, has the power to develop legacies, by wish, if he thinks of a legacy, he can do it, this garde, is my hair. It is number, number Four. You must not tell them. Thy are not ready yet. Tell them when the time is right," Pittacus says, and then the image fades. I can't believe it. I'm the one, I'm the heir of Pittacus. I knew it.

I open my eyes to find out we're in the library that we were in when we were brought here by Ella in the first place. I see Nine beside me, already awake, Daniela still with her eyes closed, and Five, nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Four, about the Pittacus thing.. I'm sorry-" Nine hesitates as he says this.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I say.

I walk over to Daniela and shake her until she wakes up. None of us say anything, because we know what to do. This time, Henri isn't here to guide me to the conference room, I guess we already know the way. We walk the same way as we did when I was following Henri. When we get to the room, I see Marina, Six, Ella, Adam, Malcolm, Lexa, and Five.

"Six!" That's my immediate thought. She looks at me, shyly, thinking I'm still mad at her, I'm not sure if I am or not, but I can't be right now, at this moment. She still stands up to hug me, a little less excited then I expected.

"You're not mad at me?" The brave, confident Six, speaks like she's afraid of me.

"Not right now I'm not, I can't be, I know you would never leave BK behind on purpose, or let my ex-girlfriend die," I say, half joking, half not. She smiles, then slowly walks over to Sam, giving him a hug, but both of them not looking at each other's eyes, much less their faces.

"Ok everyone, gather around, we are still waiting for the Human garde right? Ok, when they come, we will have to find a place to meet at, if, of course, they're all still up to it, we can do this everyone, come on," I say gesturing for the rest of us who are not sitting, to pick a chair. After a while, we see a lot of people in the doorway, all of them here together. They come in, standing awkwardly around the tables. Everyone knows, that I'm the one, from what I can tell, they've all seen the vision. It's like I'm destined to be. But I felt more destined, before I saw this moment from the past.

I see Ella, quite bright and happy, considering all that we have just been through, then I remember about the vision and Pittacus telling Malcolm that Ella was actually garde, she was number Ten. "Hey Ella, congrats, for officially knowing you're garde."

"Call me Ten," She says and smiles, I try the best to smile back.

"Hi, everyone, happy to see you all here again, last time we didn't have much time to exactly figure out where we're going to meet at, so we're back here to, certify where we are meeting. So, I want you all, to just call out, one of the places where we can teleport, to and from, which would be closest to you," The map shows again on the screen, and I hear many of the human garde call out, Stonehenge, a few others other places, but I think Stonehenge was the most common one. "Stonehenge it is, and remember, I'm not forcing you to do this, you can chose, but just saying, you will probably be more safe with us, then without us, on your own, so in three days time, I will meet the ones who want to fight, at Stonehenge," I finish my speech, and many people nod in agreement. Some people clap. Some people look terrified, like me. That's when we are snapped back into reality. Six and the others have less than three days to find BK. They have to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Six**

"No pressure, we just have to find BK in less than three days," I say to the others. We are almost back at the sanctuary, and everyone's worried that we won't find him.

"Guys, don't worry about it, we'll find him, I mean, how far can he be?" Adam reassures us. Mark, Ten, and Seven walk slower than any of us, as we get out of our ship, that has just landed. We all look around, not sure of what to do. Addam quickly helps us all with an easy first step of a plan. "Ok, let's split up and only look around the sanctuary first, we don't want to get lost as well."

I see Seven go straight to the well from the sanctuary, Mark going west towards where the Mogs ships were, Ten going after Seven, Adam staying where he is, and I decide to go back, around our ship, to look there. I try to check underneath our ship, but I can't see much, but I'm pretty sure that there's no BK there, or anything that can help us with finding him. I walk to behind our ship, and see a small bush, just one bush, nothing else. It's only leaves, not berries or anything like that. Stupidly I try checking the small bush if anything's in there, I don't see anything there. I look behind the bush. I see a feather, white and brown, like Bernie Kosar.

Before I could say anything, Seven speaks. "Guys, I think Ten and I found something!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Seven**

I stare at the paper in my hands, not being able to read it, it seems to be in Mogadorian. I see Adam come over and hand him the note, I hope BK is alright. Adam reads the note, and looks up, forgetting that we can't read Mogadorian and we need him to translate.

"Well what are you waiting for, can't you translate that to english or something?" Mark says after a while.

"Oh right, yeah, it says, um, it says, your Chimera is with us, come get him, then there's this address, tomorrow, at five o'clock sharp," Adam seems pretty satisfied with his help.

"Well, where's the address?" Ten asks.

"Ohio. Paradise Ohio," Adam says, knowing that's where Four stayed, where Six and Four had that tiny battle. Six gasps once she hears.

"Crap, we have to go, we have to tell Four, maybe he could teleport to there, or maybe he want's to go and find him, I should call Four," Six says, looking nervous. I notice she's holding something in her hand as she reaches in her pocket for her phone.

"What are you holding?" I ask her, I was so caught up about this note from the Mogs, I didn't notice that maybe she found something.

"It's BK's feather, I'm sure it's his, I found it behind the bush, behind our ship," Six says, holding up the feather. I don't feel too good.

"I'm going to go check on Lexa, back in the ship, and Sarah," I add as I run to our ship, I'm worried about BK, I hope he's ok, I hope they don't do what they did to Dust. Dust, is he ok? Nobody checked on him, although we didn't forget him, I'm sure, because I think I saw him on board, but never conscious.

I go inside, Lexa's behind the controls, trying to find a signal on her phone. She see's me and nods, I nod back, she's not much of a talker. Neither am I. I'm happy she doesn't start a conversation. I go to a back part of the ship, where nobody seems to ever, go, where I saw Dust last. And surely enough, he was there, lying down, in dog shape, motionless. Unconscious. I bend down. I can heal him, I can heal him, he can wake up, maybe help us, but knowing him conscious is more the enough. I place my hands over him and stroke him, from head to tail. I can feel a small icy coolness flow from my fingers, but not enough, I keep on trying, keep going. I'm closing my eyes through the process. I only realise dust is awake, when he slowly, weakly like my finger.

"Dust!" I smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Four**

"We're almost at one of the Loric stones!" Nine shout to everyone, just a reminder to get ready. But before anything else happens, I hear my phone ring. I look and realise that it's Six. I answer.

"Hey Four, I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, although I guess we're one step closer to finding Bernie," Six tells me, and I get excited, not caring about the part where she said this might be bad news. "We found this note, in Mogadorian, and Adam translated it to us. It said, your Chimera is with us, come get him, then there's this address, tomorrow, at five o'clock sharp," Six pauses.

"Where, get on with it…" I tell her, leaning forward like that way she'll tell me faster.

"Ohio. Paradise," She says, and with that, I gasp and drop my phone. Paradise brings to much memories, including Sarah. I want to help, but I don't know if I'm ready to go back to Paradise. I just lost Sarah, it's too much. But I have to go, Sarah would've wanted me to. She would've wanted me to move on, find another love, and save the world. I have to do this one for her. Nine bends over and picks up the phone that I dropped on the boat.

"Come one, Four, we're almost there, wrap it up," He says, handing me back the slightly dented phone. I take the phone.

"I'm coming with you," I tell them, trying to sound confident and brave.

"Four, I understand if it's too much, you don't have to come," Six says.

"No, I'm coming. Meet me at Paradise tomorrow, get some rest, tomorrow we'll face the Mogs, we might have killed Setrakus Ra, but the Mogs are still there. They still have to be defeated," I tell Six, hoping that she doesn't argue.

Thankfully, she doesn't. "Ok, Four, whatever you say, I'll see you then," Six says, and she hangs up.

"I'm going to Ohio!" I tell everyone, I can see their surprised looks on their faces, mouths open, I'm not sure if they're surprised in a good way, or a bad way. "As soon as we get to Stonehenge, we camp the night here, then early in the morning, I'm teleporting to Ohio, I can probably teleport there myself, not with the Loric stone."

"Did you think that you're going there alone?" Five asks.

"Yeah, we're coming too, we're a team," Daniela agrees with Five.

"Guys, let him make the choice to let us come or not, it's his Chimera," Nine says thoughtfully.

"No you guys are right, we are a team, you can come if you like, but you have to travel by Loric," I answer, the more the merrier.

"Fine by me," Sam says. "We can meet you at Paradise, Ohio, but how do we know where to go in Paradise?"

"I can fly around the place and look if there's anything suspicious," Five suggests, shrugging.

"Yeah, like we're going to fall for that one," Nine tells Five, rolling his eyes.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it, now clearly we have arrived at Stonehenge, so let's climb off board," Daniela says, stating the obvious. We each climb aboard one by one, slowly, being careful not to fall in the water. To practise teleporting, (for some odd reason, I knew I could do it) I imagined myself five feet away from where we are now. I close my eyes, and after a second, poof! I'm gone to where I imagined I'd be. These Legacies are so awesome.

"Nice one," Nine says, trying not to sound jealous.

"Thanks," I reply, teleporting to where the loric stone is. Then teleporting back. Then I teleport to a really far off place, about thirty meters away. I come back to where everyone else is. This is really fun. I can pretty much do anything!

"Hey Four, where are we going to camp out for the night, where it's safe, let's try making a little shelter, maybe with stuff from the boat, or some stones?" Sam, says, he's trying to help us get through the night, he's scared of tomorrow, when we have to go find BK. Well they don't have to, I do.

"Sure. Nine you go gather up loads of rocks, Daniela can help you, Walker and your guards, you can find stuff from the boat that might be useful, Ella, you can find something soft that we can sleep on, I'll be in charge of the fire, that we will make the food that Five, can help us find maybe? I'll help Five, that sound like a plan?" I ask, finally finishing.

"Umm, sure…" I don't think Sam was expecting that much of a plan, none of them were, but everyone got to work, doing what they were assigned to do.

"Hey Five, you could pick some berries or something from those bushes, I'll help with the food once I've found wood and made a fire," I tell Five. I'm trusting him with an easy job, he better not screw up.

"Sure…" Five obeys. Everything is going just like I planned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Six**

We are all heading back to the ship to start going to Ohio. I feel upset that I upset Four even though I know he let me down easy in that vision thing we had recently. When I walk in I see Seven with Dust on the floor, Dust looks like he just woke up, Seven's used her healing legacies!

"Oh hey guys, I managed to get this little guy to wake up!" Seven exclaims, about to stop petting him and scratching behind his ear so that she could stand up.

"Great work Seven, I knew you could do it, have you tried talking to him yet, maybe he'll help us find Bernie Kosar," I say to Seven, no doubt she was thinking the same thing.

"I haven't had a chance yet to talk to him, I just used a whole lot of my healing legacy, I'll try in a second, I just had to regain my breath." Seven explains.

"Don't worry, understandable," Mark replies.

"How would that be understandable to you?" I look at him with a confused face, he doesn't even have any legacies.

"I played in the football team, humans get very worn out and tired too!" Then he muttered; "Gee, some aliens these days."

I ignore him and look to where Marina is sitting and I see she has regained control of herself once again and is now focusing her eyes on Dust again. I watch her for a few seconds and see her face fall, into a frown.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Seven**

"He's in danger, I feel it, if you don't go quick, he will soon be dead, you better hurry, and take me along, you won't find him without me, trust me," Dust tells me. I frown at what he's told me.

"Hey, what did he say?" Six asks, calmly. "Come one, spill it all out."

"He said that he's in danger, and if we don't go quick, he will soon be dead, and we have to take Dust in order for us to find him, apparently we won't be able to find BK without Dust."

"Ok… well what are we waiting for? Let's go save BK and kick some butt!" Mark says as he starts getting ready for take off. Dust is trying to ook as confident as he can while limping over to Mark.

"I'm with him," Dust says. To the others it probably all just sounds like barking noises.

I saw Mark suddenly stare at me with a wide open mouth and blank eyes.

"What is it Mark? Y You're staring at me like I just brought someone back from the dead…." I asked Mark, as he quickly shook his head then held his finger in front of him.

"Is it just me, or did you just speak to Dust, I thought you didn't have a legacy to speak to animals…" Mark says, just realising.

"Oh yeah… how'd you do that? Mark's totally right," Adam adds on to what Mark said. I remember that I haven't told them about developing a new legacy, which makes me feel stupid.

"Yeah that's right, number Seven here developed a new legacy," Six says, she already knew that I could speak to animals now. "I thought you told them Seven?"

I fake laugh a tiny bit, pretty guilty, "Uh, yeah, about that, I kind of forgot to… You see," But before I could go on, the phone started ringing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry that this chapter is really short! But I think it's quite interesting.**

 **Please leave a review so that I will update sooner!**

 **And who do you think should get another legacy? And what legacy should that person have?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Nine**

I was collecting rocks to make a fire or whatever, using my telekinesis and my hands so I can carry more at once. Ella was quite far away from me gathering rocks in another place as fast as she could. Once I decided that I was carrying gas much rocks as I could, I started going back to where we were going to camp for the night. I looked back to see Ella doing the same.

"Nine! Ten!" Four shouted while he teleported to where we were. "Ou've got to see this."

He then takes both of our arms and teleports us back to the camp before I could say anything.

"Don't freak out Nine," Four says to me as he pulls me towards what seems like a body. I walk slowly towards it, no him, and quickly realize who it is. I see tears fill my eyes, and I step back, not wanting to see that face that I've known forever. I try wiping my eyes, and run.

Run, because that face is the face of, Sandor.

 **Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger!**

 **If you review I will update sooner!**

 **Thanks, Nine**


End file.
